Closure
by Vixen279
Summary: It started as a oneshot and it turned into more. Steph finally gets closure. Some Angst. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. This is just something that I thought about.**

I sat black jeep in the shadows of the Motel 6 parking lot. I had been gone from town for eighteen months. It was not an easy eighteen months, either. After a particularly horrible day, I was feeling low. I felt so alone. A close friend had given me a business card. I called the number and for once I felt hope. A week later, I left town.

It did not take me long to pack up and donate my furniture and most of my clothes. I am sure someone is loving my distraction clothes. I sent letters to Ranger, my parents, Gram, Eddie and the mayor stating that I was leaving town of my own volition. I had it notarized and everything. I gave up my apartment. I gave up my pseudo relationship with Morelli and the one I had with Ranger.

I mailed all of my trackers and my phone to Rangeman from a third party. I gave up. I no longer wanted to be in the vortex of all of the gossip going around town. I left and I got training and I got my self-esteem back. Most of all, I got me. I can support myself now; I can even cook, so no more guilt dinners.

I am back for revenge. I am back for closure. People have intentionally wronged me. It turns out that Morelli was cheating on Terri Gilman with me. He could not have a public relationship with her so he used me as a front. All of my off and on behavior just made it easier on him. I learned that from a package that was mailed to me.

Also, the only reason Morelli wanted me to stop bounty hunting was because it made it obvious that I was solving the cases he tried to take credit for, and there were many he did claim as his own solved cases. I was ridiculously stupid with regards to Morelli. I will get him, though.

I checked my watch. It was 0210. I still had time. My own mother helped him with a plan that would have seen me pregnant and trapped with his spawn. I used a quarterly birth control shot, but I told no one but Bobby. This is the reason the tampered with condoms failed to work on me. That woman even took my clothes in at the seams so I would think I gained weight. She told everyone I was pregnant. Oh well. That was a lie.

Connie and Lula helped my mother spread lies about me. I have them on a cd recording talking about how I was useless and only good for food and gossip. They told any Rangeman they came into contact with that I was getting married and that I was so in love with Morelli. How could I love a man when I refused to call him by his first name?

They used me for food. Lula always left me behind so I had to handle the crime scenes and questioning. Connie gave me dangerous skips that should have gone to Rangeman. She lowered the bond amounts and kept the difference. She cheated me out of money when most of the time I was barely making rent. All the while she was smiling in my face.

I checked my watch. It would be about 10 more minutes until the charges went off at the Bond's office. No one is in the building. It is 0220 in the morning. The only person I regretted leaving was Ranger. He never lied to me. I just did not like what I was being told. I was even mad at him for no reason.

Just because he said I should fix things with Morelli did not mean I had to do it. Fixing it could have meant break it off for good. How was I expecting that man to be with me completely when I kept jumping in and out of Morelli's bed? I sent him postcards from different states. I did not want him to find me until I was ready.

I checked my watch. I still had eight minutes. I had confirmed that Morelli's house is empty. The bonds office is empty. No one is near the cars that belong to Lula, Connie, Vinnie, my mother, Joyce, Dickie, Carl and Big Dog. They bet on me and delayed response times to my car wrecks.

Tonight there was a game. People got tickets and limo rides. It was money well spent. They left their cars home. They left their homes. Tomorrow they would come home to a burnt out house and car(Morelli and Joyce), a burnt out office(Vinnie, Connie, Lula), burnt out cars(Lula, Connie, Dillon, Carl, Big Dog, Helen). I found out that every time Dillon repaired my door, he gave a key to Morelli. That was just so wrong.

No one was home. Not even the neighbors.

I checked my watch one last time, then I pressed the button. Morelli's car blew up. I drove in the opposite direction. As I drove past locations, I pressed the buttons to detonate.

I had also sent some envelopes to people with incriminating information. The local newspaper would soon feature a story about me. I was adopted. All of this time, and they never told me. I am still Stephanie Michelle, but my last name is Prinzi. I am not related to my "family" so they never stood up for me. They just let things happen. I was always doomed as long as I stayed in this town. I am glad I will live elsewhere now.

I sent a text message and drove to the beach and sat there in my black tee shirt and cargo capris. I took my hair loose from my ponytail and sat and watched the sky while I drank lemonade from my cooler. It had been something of a road trip to get here. I checked my watch again. It was 0300 and I heard the footsteps.

He sat next to me and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Nice fireworks, Babe." I giggle.

"Thanks, Ranger."

He kissed my forehead. "I missed you, Babe."

"I missed you, too, Ranger, but I had to get away. Did Tank get the last box I shipped to him?"

He stroked my hair. "Yes, he loved the new xbox, games, chocolates, movies and gift cards you have sent him. He gloated that he had a secret admirer. All I got was a few postcards." I turn and face him. He really is a beautiful man. I love his hair long.

"I was not ready to be with you and I had to train. I had to do it alone, Ranger. I meant what I said. The person I was…she was not good enough for you. I was not proud of her. I wanted to be proud of myself." He nodded and kissed me gently.

"Where are you headed now, Babe?" He looked into my eyes. This is the important question.

"That depends, Ranger."

"On what?" He tenses.

"I want to be where you are as long as it is not Trenton."

He smiles. "Good, because nothing would keep me away from you again, Steph. How do you feel about Boston?"

I hug him and climb into his lap. "Boston or Miami is fine with me, Ranger." I kissed him gently and he relaxes finally.

He took my left hand and placed an emerald cut diamond and platinum ring on my finger. "What about now, Babe? Are you ready now?" I looked at him with a smile, and then I looked at the ring again. "Yes," I said. I finally have closure.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like maybe we should hear Ranger's POV and I will do a chapter showing the Burg's reactions. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ranger POV**

I woke up with her still in my arms. I was so surprised and thrilled that she texted me; of course I was going to meet her on the beach near my house in Deal. I had missed her like crazy and even though I seemed jealous of Tank's care packages, each one meant that she was really ok and in good spirits. I had decided when I read her letter that when I saw her again, I was proposing. No more hesitations.

I love and adore Babe and she did not have to change anything about herself for me. I am glad that she is in a good headspace now. I kiss her forehead and get out of bed. She should sleep for another hour or so. We celebrated quite a bit when we got to the house. I take a shower and wonder if Babe will be pleasantly surprised or weirded out that I have clothes here in her size. I always try to be prepared and I hope we can spend quiet times here whenever I have to come to the Trenton office.

I am definitely taking Babe to visit the other offices right after I take her to Vegas. I want to be married right away. We can wait for kids if she wants or we can adopt, I just want her to be my wife. I fix waffles and I even put whipped cream and hot apples on hers. I can be indulgent, since she had a long day yesterday. I feel like I have had a long day for the whole 18 months my Babe has been away from me.

Her body looks fantastic and it turned me on to remove weapons from her body before we made love. Damn, I did not think I could love her more than I already did, but to see her taking her safety seriously was a strong aphrodisiac to me. My Babe might need this tea with lemon that I am bringing her for her voice. Heh heh.

I am brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. I answer only because it is Tank. "Yo." I carry the tray into the bedroom and place it on the bedside table. I open the curtains to the terrace and watch Babe fight to stay asleep with the sun shining on her beautiful face. "Man, we are getting inundated with calls from the TPD. You are a suspect in the car bombings and house fires set at several locations last night in town."

I wait him out because I know that if it was serious, he would be telling me the escape plan. Nothing is ruining my wedding day. Well, nothing unless Babe is not willing to marry me today. I smile at her as she pulls the covers over her head. I love that her hair is now shades of brown and even a little blonde, because it is still wild and curly.

"I gave them the dvds that prove your whereabouts all day yesterday, man. I guess it is a good thing you were at the Salvation Army's benefit with the freaking mayor last night, too, huh? That is quite the coincidence." He is teasing me. Of course she made sure I had an alibi. Finally, I decide that he only called to tease me, so I decide to get him back.

"Yo, Tank, I am off line for the next two weeks, then I am relocating to Miami, but I will visit Boston and ATL on my way. Please have Ella pack and ship my things to the Miami beach house. You are in charge of this branch now, unless you want to move as well. We can shuffle management with Diego. He won't care if he comes up here."

There is complete silence on the phone for several minutes. I pull the covers off of Babe's head and kiss her lips. She smiles against my lips and kisses me back. One of us moans and that snaps Tank out of his daze.

"Rangeman, are you sure?" I kiss Babe and point to the tray. She beams a smile at me and runs to the bathroom first. Completely naked. Tank needs to hang up. "I am very sure, Tank. Please have those things handled for me and can you ask Randle to have the plane ready for later this afternoon?" He laughs loudly in my ear. "What, Tank?"

"Man, are you leaving because of the newspapers?" What?

"What are you talking about?" I hear the shower. He needs to hurry up. "The papers this morning are all about an exclusive. It's all about Little Girl and how she was adopted and never told about her real parents. She gave an interview and basically said she never fit into the Burg because she is not really Burg." Wow, go Babe. Tank is still talking.

"She talks about Helen and Frank and how they treated her differently than her sister Valerie. She shoves all their skeletons out of the closet. She talked about Morelli and how no one did anything when he was 18 and she was 15 working at the donut shop and he statutory raped her. She calls the town worse than Stepford and says that she is finally happy and free of all of the haters that tried to hold her back. She also says, well." He stops talking.

"Yes, Tank?" He hesitates. "Just say it, Tank."

"She says in the interview that she is in love with a wonderful man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with and she will not be back. I am so sorry, man." He sounds really sad for me.

"Tank, Babe is with me and after tonight she will be my wife." He laughs again.

"Hot damn. I was worried about you for a minute there, man. You was all talking about leaving town. Congratulations and tell Little Girl I miss her. Have a good one, man. See you soon. I want to move to Miami more than I want to run this office." I smile. He wants to watch my back still. He is a good friend.

"Thanks, Tank. I will let her know. See you soon, man." I hang up and realize the shower has stopped. Dios, I missed my chance to ambush Babe. Suddenly, she tackles me to the bed and I laugh because she surprised me.

 **Steph POV**

"Good morning, Carlos." I love calling him Carlos. I wonder if I can convince him we should get married today like in Vegas. He smiles at me and I kiss him. I love this man so much. He moans and rubs my back.

I am wearing a teal sundress that is a halter dress with a neckline that ties at the back of my neck. The hemline comes to just above my knees. It even flairs. There is a white flower embroidered on it in the front. If this was a white dress with a teal flower, I would totally use it as the wedding dress. Still, this might be okay. I look at Carlos. Did I say any of that out loud? He smiles at me.

"Let's eat, Babe and we can plan our wedding." Wow. We are on the same wavelength. We sit on the terrace and eat and enjoy the weather.

"Babe, what do you think about getting married today?" He looks nervous. Wow. Batman should not be worried. I am going to say yes. I get up and sit on his lap and kiss him while playing with his hair.

"Carlos, that is a great idea. I love it. I just want to get the newspaper first. Can we do that?" He kisses me deeply and bites my bottom lip. I am going to need at least another hour to recuperate from what he did to me in that bed earlier. I ease away from him and smile. "Let's pack."

I get up and race to the closet that I am sure has luggage we can use. I am so excited. I still kind of want to see what those houses and cars look like and their reactions. I hope Hector got the videos for me.

I heard my phone ding stating I have an email. This is great! I am getting married and I can see my revenge! I race to the laptop on the dresser and enter my password to open my email program. Carlos comes up behind me and kisses my neck. We both watch the chaos I caused with my revenge and then I pack so we can leave on our way to a better life, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, pull my leg why don't you. Here is what happened to Helen, Frank and Morelli. Thanks for reading.**

 **Helen POV**

"Frank, come on, our car is waiting." He is so slow. I know he is too cheap to pay for a second night in this luxurious room, so he needed to hurry up. Why did I marry him anyway? Right, because I was pregnant and Anthony Morelli would not marry me.

"I'm coming, Helen. I am getting the soaps and shampoos out of the bathroom." I just glower at him. At least my mother did not come with us to the Boys' and Girls' Club dinner last night. She said she won a party bus trip to Atlantic City. I felt like saying good riddance.

It was so great that no one else was invited. It was all expenses paid, even a gift card to Macy's was included for me. The food was excellent and Frank got to sit in the lounge with the other men and watch a game and smoke cigars. I was among the elite of society. Everyone remarked on how I looked. It was fantastic. There was an open bar and I did not need my flask one time! I almost hate to go home, but people would be waiting to hear all about my special night.

We had a nice drive in the limousine and I had a little nap after I finished my flask. Frank shakes me awake and I realize we are home. I wait for the driver to open the door and I get out of the car to what looks like a crime scene. There are policemen here and the fire chief. I look over and see that our car was burnt out and our home was gone. It was all burned down. All I can do is stare at what used to be my home.

I can hear them wondering about the number of liquor bottles littering the ground where my kitchen used to be. Oh. My. God. My house burned down. My car blew up. I am now becoming aware of the people crowding the street looking at us like we are in a zoo. I turn to Frank and he is just standing there reading the paper with a weird expression on his face.

"Frank!" I whisper shout at him, but he does not answer. The limo driver puts our luggage next to us and drives away. I rip the newspaper out of Frank's hands and read it. What? The front page shows a picture of our youngest "daughter" and it says she gave an exclusive interview and she provided documentation. What?! She told everything I have kept a secret! She told them bad things about Joseph! People will know we adopted her because I could not bear any more children.

Everyone will think I am an alcoholic the way she said I drink so much every day. It is okay to have wine with dinner. We are Italian. Oh, no. She said Valerie is not Frank's. She gave medical proof! I always said Valerie was premature, but she got proof that she was actually late! No wonder Frank is so quiet! I look around and everyone is staring at me. I throw my hands up and scream, "WHY ME!" The next thing I remember, I am waking up at the police station. Why am I here, I wonder.

"Mrs. Plum, please answer the question." I look around and I see that Eddie Gazarra is asking me questions. "What was the question, Eddie?" He sighs and asks me the question again.

"Do you want to press charges against your husband for hitting you?" What? I don't remember that. I shake my head no. When did he hit me?

"Are you sure?" I just nod. He gives me an ice pack and points to my face, so I put it there. Why don't I feel any pain? Oh, it is probably because I drank from my flask in the limo. Eddie gives me a mirror and I see that I have a large bruise on my face all on one side and the beginnings of a black eye. This is just not my day.

 **Morelli POV**

I could not believe it when I won box seats with travel and hotel accommodations to the Rangers. I took the day off work and packed an overnight bag and I was off. I brought my cousin Mooch with me so he could owe me a favor.

The seats were amazing and we had catered food of shrimp, crab puffs, teriyaki wings and vegetables. The beer was flowing and the game went into overtime. I had a great time and we even met some hot girls that invited us to their hotel room. I told them that mine was a suite. They came back with us and we planned to do things that might be illegal in some states.

When I woke up this morning, the girls were gone, but one of them, Candy, left me a note that said to call her if I was ever in NYC. She said she appreciated that we tipped her and Alize an extra $150.

Tipped? What? They were hookers? Dammit! I hope no one from home finds out about that or my ass will be in trouble. I check my wallet and I have $50 left. Wow. They charged $1,700 plus the extra $150. I had $2,000 on me before last night.

I was thinking about going to AC but now I know I need to just go back home. I called the car to be ready within an hour and I took a shower. I had apparently been waxed because I had no chest, back or groin hair. I saw from the mirror that only my ass still had hair. That was so weird.

I got dressed and roused Mooch. He got himself together and we got into the hummer to go back home. I feel like I need another day off. I must have drunk a lot since I do not remember anything after we left the stadium. I hope I did not do drugs.

There is a newspaper on the seat, so I started reading it. What the fuck?! How dare she tell people about me! Valerie was my stepsister? I will hurt Cupcake if I ever see her again. How could she tell people I raped her? So what if she was 15, she was almost 16 and she did not say no!

The car stopped, so I got out and tipped the guy a $50 and he thanked me. Mooch and I grabbed our bags and the guy drove away. I turned to see why we are so far away from the house and see a mob scene. My car is burnt out and my house is gone. What the hell happened? While I was getting my groove on, which I really do not remember, my home and my car were being destroyed. I walked over to Big Dog, since it seemed he was in charge of the investigation.

"Hey, what happened here, Big Dog?" He just looked at me sadly. "Joe, it looks like an electrical fire inside the home from sparks and too many things plugged into one outlet, and the tree outside your house caught fire and fell onto your car and it exploded. No one was hurt, Joe, so that is a good thing. A lot of people were out on your block, so by the time the fire trucks could get to your home, it was mostly gone." He looks at me a little sadly.

"What do you mean when they could finally get to me, Big Dog?" He tugs at his collar.

"Joe, last night, the bonds office building burned to the ground. People are saying Vinnie did it for the insurance. Also, the Plum's house burned down as well. There is talk that maybe she left the iron on and all of that booze she had in the house made the fire burn even hotter than normal." I shake my head. This is crazy.

"At least they were out of town at that fancy dinner she was bragging about. Tough luck for them." Tough luck my ass. Anyone should be able to tell that Cupcake or that goon Manoso is behind this. I tell Carl to send a car to his building. That story, plus her parents, Vinnie and I have fires at the same time.

"Joe, we already ruled out Manoso. He was with the mayor at the Salvation Army honors dinner and his people cooperated and sent video surveillance of him for the whole day. There is no way he could do all of those fires at the same time, Joe. He is not really Batman you know." I just get madder. He has a whole building full of thugs that would do this for him.

"I want answers!" I get in Big Dog's face and he shoves me away like I burned him.

"Um, Joe?" What is his deal?

"What?" He grimaces and backs up.

"You have a mean looking cold sore developing on your mouth there. I hope you practiced safe sex. I gotta go. You be safe, man." He almost runs away from me. I look in the mirror of a parked car and see the large cold sore. How had I missed it this morning? Why me?

I just stand there. I don't know what to do. I have like a hundred bucks on me and all of my belongings including my car are gone. People are looking at me either because of the article in the paper, the fire, or the cold sore, which I believe can be seen from across the street. All I can do is stand there and look at Mooch who has a matching cold sore on his mouth. Ew. What the fuck did I do last night?!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of JE's characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the responses I have received. Let me know if I am off track or what.**

 **Terri Gilman POV**

I sat at my vanity looking at my reflection and smiling a big smile. I am so excited. When Joey got back from his little day trip with his cousin, he said we would talk and I think it will finally happen. We will get engaged and I will be Mrs. Joseph Anthony Morelli!

I have been waiting more than ten years for Joey. I am tired of waiting. I want the wedding, the romance, the marriage. It was enough already with the waiting.

I was patient when he went to the Navy. I was patient when he got out and joined the police force instead of getting a job with Uncle Vito. Eventually I was able to make Uncle Vito understand that Joey could be an informant or something for us. He has tried to set me up with other men over the years, but my heart belongs to Joey. I have wanted him since high school.

It was my idea for him to "date" that Plum bitch as a public girlfriend. I told him he could be as mean to her as he wanted in public and as long as he took her to Pino's once in a while, people would blame it on her. I helped the gossip along in that direction.

I was so glad when the bitch left town, though, because Joey was getting a little too into her if you know what I mean. He was always talking about Cupcake this and Cupcake that. I reminded him that his relationship with her was supposed to be faked.

I am starting to think that he fucked her. Every time people said he stayed over her apartment, he would say they were lying and she was doing that Ranger guy anyway. I need to calm down. I wonder what we should name our kids?

I dressed in my pink halter dress and matching shoes and pulled my hair back with a white headband. Joey loves the innocent look. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door to see Pauly and Bruno. I had showed them a little cleavage and they jumped at the chance to watch Bob for me.

There was no way I was having that hairy dog in my home. My things are too nice. I glared at them, since they had the dog with them and Bob wanted to run into my home. No way was that happening. I came outside onto the porch and closed the door so the dog would not get inside.

"What? You cannot have the dog, Pauly, so stop asking." I glare at them for bothering me with this crap. Why can't they go buy a dog of their own? Why are they looking shifty?

"Theresa, um, you see…" Bruno looked a little pale. What is the deal with these guys? Do I have a zit or something? I motion for them to spit it out already. "We were walking Mac here." I stopped them right there. "Bruno, you cannot rename the dog. His name is Bob." He looked at me with a grin.

"Theresa, this dog eats like a mack truck. He should be called Mac, not Bob. He likes it anyhow." I just rolled my eyes. This is so stupid. "Whatever, Bruno. Go ahead and tell me the issue already. I was getting ready for my date." They looked even more shifty.

"Theresa, you see, we was walking Mac here and he took a huge dump." I nodded. He did that a lot. Joey's dog was better than a swifter sweeper some days. Nothing stayed on the floor for long. I always put my shoes on top of the dresser whenever I visited Joey. It was yet another reason I refused to take care of the huge shedding monster.

"Then, something came out that we thought might be yours, so we used a stick and picked it up." Ew. Even if it were mine, there was no way I wanted it back. The nerve of them!

"Then, we got a good look at it and realized it can't be yours, Theresa." They held up a plastic bag with a lime green thong that would fit a woman with a behind much, much larger than mine. They also handed me the newspaper. I read it. Wow. I guess she told them. What? Joey really did fuck her when we were in high school? He told me that was all lies.

That bastard! He lied to me! All this time! He cheated on me with a woman that had a huge ass! Doesn't he know I have connections?! I stood there steaming mad when the phone rang. I told the guys to wait a minute and went inside and shut the door.

"Hello?" It was the bastard. He sure has great timing. "Terri, I am glad I caught you before you came over this way. Listen, my house burned down and my car got blown up. They are saying it was an accident. Can I stay with you for a while?" It looks like someone else got my revenge for me. I took a deep breath and did not yell like I wanted to. I was very sweet, just like usual.

"Um, Joey, I have to go outta town on a little assignment for my uncle. I won't be able to let you inside the complex. I am really sorry about your house. I will call you when I get back, okay?" He seems too shocked to answer. I hang up anyway and go to the door. I open it to see Pauly and Bruno throwing a ball for Bob. I wave them over.

"Boys, great news. You can keep the dog. Do not bring him around me, and burn those fucking panties." They both nod with glee and race back to their car. I just shake my head.

I needed to call Uncle Vito. I would be taking that assignment in Chicago. It was time for me to have a change in my life. I am only 28. It's not too late, and I still look good. I also need to make a doctor's appointment.

After years of nagging, my uncle would never believe that all it took was a dog and some huge assed panties to convince me to leave Joseph Anthony Morelli alone. And now he has no house. He would not be mooching off me. I packed all of his things into a box. I would drop it past his mother's later. It was time to leave this town.

 **Lula POV**

"Lula, get up. We have to get going. The car is waiting for us." Jackie sure is a nag first thing in the damned morning. She acting like I did not do her a favor and bring her with me to the hair expo. She know she is still a ho and I am not. She better recognize.

We had a ball! There was so many booths with different hair extensions and wigs. I got my hair done like the statue of liberty but in royal blue. I looked the bomb.

Then we had the all you can eat buffet that was open all day. I had ribs and chicken and burgers. I was eating all damned day. I ate everything, even crab legs and shrimp. It was like I could not get full. They had the best sweet potatoes and collard greens. I had a lot of those. Mmmm. It was so good and I packed some to eat in the room and after Jackie went to sleep, I ate the rest of the food. I cannot believe I won these tickets from that radio show I listen to.

I got up out of the bed and farted a long silent one. Damn, that is funky. By the time I was finished taking a shower, I had farted four more times and they stunk worse every time. At least I always farted quietly. I could just blame it on Jackie in the car.

I checked my phone on the way to the car, since Jackie had already checked us out, and I had ten messages and four of them were from Connie. I got into the car and listened to the messages, farting the whole while. I heard Connie telling me that the bonds office burned down. Damn, that was fucked up. Now what was I gonna do for a fucking J-O-B?

I farted again and listened to the next message. Connie was telling me that her car blew up and that so did Morelli's and his house burned down. Damn. That was a nasty fart. I hope it was just a fart. I opened the window and looked over at Jackie. She was sleeping. Hmph. Ooooh. I farted again and waved the smell away.

My next message was about what happened to Mrs. Plum. Wow, her husband jacked her up and she did not press charges. Their house burned down, too. Whew! My stomach was really churning now.

My last message is from Yvonne. She said she was house sitting for me like we planned and last night my car blew up, and then got smashed. She said she tried to call me, and there was nothing she could do about it. She said the license plate was saved and I could file a police report, but that somehow my car was too close to the fire hydrant and when they tried to park the fire truck, one of them flipped my car over and smashed it. I just sat there farting until I realized we had stopped.

"Ma'am?" I turn to the hunky driver who was holding the door open. "Yes?" Why were we at the hospital?

"Please step out of the car. I think you need to maybe have your stomach pumped. You seem to be in distress and your friend keeps passing out." I got out of the car and noticed that I was not just farting. I had shit on myself. The paramedics people put Jackie on a stretcher and put me onto one as well. When I told them what I had eaten all day yesterday, they rushed me to get my stomach pumped. Damn. I had such a great day yesterday. Somebody up there hates me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of JE's characters.**

 **A/N: You guys are so nice with your reviews. I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and this rain is not helping. I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ranger POV**

We were sitting in our seats on the private plane when Babe turned to me with a question. "Carlos, when we first met, why were you a little stand offish towards me?" She was going to hate this answer.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her fingers where my ring was. "Babe, Connie called me and said she had another wannabe bonds agent and if I humored you she would consider us even. She had done me a favor by giving me the number of one of her uncles and they helped me with a pest problem." I stopped and kissed her again.

"I figured I could scare you away from Vinnie and maybe hire you to do paperwork at the office, but you were a spitfire and you told me you were going after Morelli. I can't stand the guy and you were adorable with your POS car. I wanted to see what you could do, and you got him, eventually. She smiled and shoved me.

"And the night I called you when I was handcuffed?" I sighed. "Babe, I thought you wanted to see the bad boy. I had heard what you ladies said about me, you know." She giggles. "I thought it was a setup so you could make me an offer I would not refuse, so at first I hung up. When you called back, I decided to come over before you called your second choice." She snorts.

"Carlos there was no second choice. My dad would have had a heart attack, then he would have killed Morelli." I kissed her. She was all mine now. She motions for me to finish my story.

"When I saw that you really were stuck and that you were pissed, and not trying to seduce me, it hit me that you really trusted me. Even though I wanted you badly at that moment, I did not take advantage. I liked that you trusted me and called me first whenever you needed help. I will always be there for you, Babe." She smiles and kisses me.

"I will be there for you, too, Carlos." Wow. She means that, too. Then she pulled her laptop out again. I just shook my head. She had howled laughing at some of the video she was sent. I almost felt sorry for those people. They had crossed Babe and she was patient and planned her revenge. She got her mother good and wow, Lula was in the hospital. She did that to herself. Babe must have known she would not be able to resist that all day free buffet. I hope Babe is never that mad at me.

I noticed the seatbelt sign was not on, so I put the laptop down and pulled Babe into the bedroom on the plane. It was time to cross this off of my bucket list. Besides, she looks so beautiful with that huge smile on her face. I want her again.

From the way she is kissing me, she wants me too. We were not getting Elvis to marry us; I don't care how good she is at sucking my dick. Damn, she is so good at that. She said she practiced with dildos so she could deep throat me. I love my Babe. We had another hour before we landed and I could do a lot in an hour.

 **Connie POV**

I was in shock. The office had burned down. Vinnie was not answering his phone. My car blew up while I was in bed with Carmine DeSilva. I had shown him a good time last night. We went to Marcello's for dinner and all. Now he was giving me the bum's rush. He refused to give me a ride home and Lula was out of town. I left her messages, but she has not called me back yet.

I was getting calls right and left about the happenings in town. I thought it was very suspicious that all of our cars blew up and the bonds office, too. Stephanie must have had Ranger do it for her.

Why was she mad at me anyway? She couldn't know about my little bonus program I used. I made more money than her on some of those skips. I had a whole secret account for that money and it was a mint. Two years' worth before she left town. I skimmed on the Rangeman bonds as well and they never noticed. I had quite a bit of money saved up.

Mary Lou Stankovic called and told me that Stephanie was in love with Ranger and I should read the newspaper. When I read it, I was in shock. Stephanie's sister is also Joe Morelli's sister?

Wow, she really told all of the details of her life with her parents. Wow, she was adopted and nobody knew. That was crazy. That story would have made me the queen of the grapevine. Oh, well. I left more messages for Lula. She needed to call me back. I caught a cab home and these two suit-type guys were waiting for me.

"Hello, are you Constance Rizzoli?" The one on the left asked. "Who wants to know?" I gave him attitude.

He flashed a badge at me. "We are from the FBI. We have evidence of corporate embezzlement by you." What?! They read me my rights and handcuffed me. My neighbors were all watching me get taken away. They did not even let me change my clothes. I had to go to federal jail dressed like Betty Boop. Why me?

 **Joe Morelli POV**

"I cannot believe it! You have a sister all this time and we never knew! Then for you to try to marry her sister is like incest! How could you do that! And now you show up in here with herpes on your face! Joseph, I raised you better than this!" She was panting and screaming, but from a distance.

"Ma, I do not have herpes!" I was standing in my mother's living room and she just kept crossing herself and saying I was not to use the silverware or eat off the dishes. I was to use plastic dinnerware and drink out of a paper cup. I took a deep breath because I needed to stay here. I needed her to agree to go shopping for me. I got a voucher from the Salvation Army to use at Macy's. That was nice.

"Joseph, I have ignored the gossip about you for years. I figured boys will be boys, but the papers are saying you are a rapist and then you spend the night with hookers and come home with herpes! How will I get grandbabies with you acting like this? No self-respecting Burg girl will give you the time of day now! You might as well just move to another town, Joseph. I said use paper cups!" She smacks me with the feather duster in her hand.

"What did you and Mooch do for the both of you to have matching sores? You are deplorable!" Wow, when she gets mad, her vocabulary gets better.

I just watched her ranting at me. Sheesh. I wanted to tell her about Terri, but she left town on assignment, and I was hopeful that this sore would go away by the time she got back. Maybe I would let her talk me into a wedding. I had been stringing her along for a while.

At least I have insurance on the house. The rep said my claim was accepted. The car was a write off. It was already used. I was not getting much. I would need maybe a loan to get a new car. I had let work know officially. Big Dog said if I stopped demanding they arrest Ranger, they would file my report with my insurance company. Otherwise, it would drag on and on. I agreed and there you go. I just have to stay here for a few weeks. Ma was coming back.

"Joseph, whose bra is this?" She was holding a large lime green bra that she must have gotten out of my suitcase. Oh no. I had a flashback to the night before I went to the game with Mooch. Lula had come over and we played a little strip poker, then she let me poke her. Once a ho, always a ho. She said she wanted to see what the big whoop was and we got into it. She was good at what she did. I think Mooch hit that, too.

Oh, my god. What if we got herpes from Lula? I took out my phone to call her and a nurse answered the phone. Why was she in the hospital? I hung up and my Grandma Bella was aiming her bony fingers my way. Why was she giving me the eye?

"Grandma Bella, what is the deal? Why are you mad at me?" She muttered in Italian. I got the words "filth", "ass", "kiss", and "whore". She started yelling at me in English. "You are a disgrace! I had hoped that you would be better than your good for nothing father." What? I yell back at her.

"I am better than him! I am not an alcoholic and I don't beat women!" She narrows her eyes at me and points at me in anger.

"I was at your house the other night and brought you a nice casserole. I used my key and came to bring it for you. What I saw was just so shocking. You had your face in between her legs and her face was between yours." She stops talking and shudders, then she yells at me while waving her arms.

"How would we get more grandbabies with her swallowing it down!" Wow. I was not expecting that. She is not done yet.

"You never even told us you were with a black woman. We would not care, but to cheat on her over the last evening is disgusting! I hope she breaks up with you!" She stomps away with the phone in her hand. Now she thinks Lula is my girlfriend and I somehow cheated with the hookers last night. I hope she does not tell Terri.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own JE's characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am on a roll a little bit, but I will bring this to a close soon. I have the wedding to finish. Thanks for reading!**

 **Valerie POV**

I am so mortified. I open the oven and put the lasagna inside. All these years and my mother never told me that I was a Morelli. Now her grounding me when I told her I had a crush on Joe all those years ago made sense. My phone has not stopped ringing. People who claim to be sympathetic just want more gossip.

Gosh, is this how Stephanie used to feel? I cannot believe she never came back? How could she just leave? She never appreciated what she had. She just left. Oh well, good riddance. I cannot fathom why she did that interview. If she is not living here, why stir up trouble? I knew she must have been adopted. She was horrible at dance class when we were little and all of that superhero stuff. She always messed up her dresses. She was not a good girl like me.

I still have to leave the house to go and get the girls from Mary Lou's house. She said they could come over after school, so I only had Lisa and she was asleep. I would have to drive back through the Burg to get them. Won't that be an experience? There were whispers this morning and Mary Alice would not stop neighing, and Lisa was crying so I could barely wave Angie off without chaos. Those girls really take it out of me. Maybe this one would be a boy. Maybe I could make a pit stop first. I smiled to myself.

I told my mother that she could stay with me for a while until she got the insurance check. They had lost everything. Daddy said he would stay with Uncle Joe Juniak. That was fine with me. How could he hit her like that? If he did not know for all of these years that he did not sire me, why make a big deal about it now? I am a grown woman with my own kids.

I just hope Angie Morelli does not call me to come and see her "grandchildren". Sheesh, she probably thinks I named my daughter after her. Come to think of it, Ma named Angie. I do not need a confrontation with the Morellis. That is something I am trying to avoid. Now I will not be able to go to the bake sale this Friday. I already had a sitter for that time, so maybe I would use the time another way. Maybe I should have a spa day or something. I deserved it.

Albert has not said anything to me. Instead of being supportive, he has been silent. He has been distant ever since I told Lisa that she would be a big sister. That was three months ago, once I knew I was out of the danger zone, so it was when I was three months along. That night, I smiled at him and reached for his hand and he just stared at me and said he had work to do.

He should be thrilled to be a father again. I know things are tight right now, but it will get better once he closes his "practice" and takes a better job like I suggested to him. I have an inside scoop. Heh heh. I am not just a housewife. I am deeper than that and I am not even gaining a lot of weight this time. I can thank my new regimen. I get lots of exercise nowadays.

The front door opened and closed and I knew it was Albert before he said anything. Geez, he actually shuffles when he walks. I am slightly embarrassed by him. I would never admit it out loud, but still. I chop the lettuce for the salad and check on the chocolate cake I am baking for dessert.

I hope Albert will just go and change or whatever he does and leaves me alone for a while. I have had a rough day. Wait a minute. I look at the clock. It is only 2:30pm. Why is he home already? I take the cake out of the oven and turn it on slow for the lasagna and go looking for him.

I find him in the bedroom and he has changed into a long sleeved grey tee shirt that says Rutgers and jeans. Huh. He looks taller and thinner and are those muscles? He is wearing boots like those Range guys. How is he all kinds of buff and I did not notice?

I rub my stomach and wonder when the last time was we had sex. I count backwards. It had to be about 8 months now. First, I was not in the mood. I made up excuses not to do the deed with him. I had told Albert that I was not feeling well for a while, and too tired. I used a lot of excuses.

Once I was sure of the pregnancy and I was out of the danger zone, I told him I needed to be careful of the baby. He never asked again. He worked late most days. That is why I am concerned now. I clear my throat and he turns to me. When did he get a haircut? His hair is all thick and wavy. Is it my imagination or is Albert hot now?

"Yes, Valerie?" He just stares at me like I am a stranger. What is this calling me Valerie? he always calls me Val.

"Why are you home already?" He just laughs a little, and goes back to what he is doing, which is packing. What?!

I grab his arm and he sighs. "Yes, Valerie?" He is acting like I am trying his patience or something.

"When did you start working out, Albert?" He laughs again.

"Oh, you finally noticed? I have been working out for almost a year. At first I did it for you, and then I did it because of you, so thanks, Valerie. Also, my name is not Albert, it is Alphonso. All this time, you have introduced me by the wrong name." He is lying. I know his name!

I told you my name when we met and I guess I thought it was like an inside joke or something between us, but I realized when we did Lisa's paperwork that you really think that is my name. You can still call me Al." He picks up a duffle bag and starts putting shoes inside. What?

"Don't be ridiculous, on Lisa's birth certificate, your name is there as Albert Kloughn." I glare at him. This is not funny and why is he packing? He turns to me again.

"Valerie, maybe you should sit down." I sit down. He stands in front of me. "Valerie, I know." What? He knows what?

"What, Albert?" I just stare at him. What is he talking about?

He sighs. "I know that Lisa is not my child. The reason I know is because I had a vasectomy a long time ago. When I was eighteen, my father died and it was from hereditary disease. I don't have it, but I did not want to pass that on to a child. I have become better about my health and I have really embraced my fitness program. I know the child you carry is not mine either." Oh no.

"In the beginning, when we met, I thought it was great that you had kids already. I figured if things worked out, I could adopt them or we could adopt more. Then you said you were pregnant and at the time we had not had sex. You passed out before anything happened and weeks later you were telling everyone you were knocked up. I will admit I was a little miffed, but we were not exclusive so I said nothing." I frown and he sees it.

"If your sister did not help us, we would not be married to this day. You turned into a bridezilla and you gained so much weight. That was when I knew I needed some help. It took me a while to get up the courage, but I got help and now I am the man you see standing before you." I was gob smacked. He had thicker hair, he was not wearing glasses, and his clothes fit him like those Rangeman guys' clothes. He knew he was not Lisa's father?! Oh dear.

"So, what do you want me to say, Albert?" I was not admitting to anything. He just shook his head at me.

"I don't want you to say anything, Valerie." He hands me an envelope with several documents inside.

"I have been thinking of leaving you for some time. I actually was on the fence about it until you announced to Lisa that you were pregnant. You never even told me, you told the eighteen month old baby." He levels a glare at me. So what? I thought it was cute and it said in Cosmo that it was adorable and that men would like it.

"I realized that you were cheating and I documented your activities with a private investigator. I got medical proof that Lisa and the child you are carrying cannot be mine. Now, you may try to say that I knew Lisa was not mine and married you anyway and this would be true." I sat there satisfied that he could not bring that up. He keeps talking.

"I will counter with exposing that the child you carry now is not mine and I also know you cheated on Steve, not the other way around. People will know. You don't like being gossiped about do you, Valerie?" He just stood there. If he told people about what really happened in California on top of this news, I would be a pariah! I tried to stay calm. There was no way he could leave me.

"So, why are you packing, Albert?" I tried to sound pleasant. My mother would be here soon after all. I need to get this resolved and get dinner on the table. He picks up his bags and starts to walk out of the room. I grab onto his arm. "Answer me, Albert!" I scream at him.

"Valerie, I am divorcing you. I will no longer be in a relationship with a woman who is not supportive of me. I won't stay with a woman who belittles me and acts like she is doing me a favor by being with me. I definitely won't be with a woman who won't sleep with me, but must have a thing for lawyers." He smirked at me.

"Sign the papers or you will not get a settlement. I am not heartless. I have left a trust for Mary Alice and Angie. You cannot touch it. It will be administered by Mary Lou Stankovic. Let Lisa's father take care of her."

I watch as he loads his car while it is still in the garage. He gets into the car and looks at me one last time. "This house is paid for and you cannot sell it. I put it into the girls' names and you will have to go through Mary Lou if you try to mortgage it or sell it. Read all the papers and sign and mail them. My name is Alphonso. Get it right. Goodbye Valerie. Tell Dickie I said congratulations."

I just stood there numb as he left in a brand new jeep trailhawk that was silver. He beeped the horn like it was a normal day and drove off. He left me. I am six months pregnant and he left me. I am getting a second divorce! He said he had proof! I raced back to the bedroom and opened the envelope.

There were pictures of me and Richard. They were dated. There were pictures of Richard playing with Lisa and with him at his mother's house with Lisa and with his arms around me and covering my stomach.

I cannot believe he knew! Who the hell is Alphonso?! What am I going to do?! Mary Lou knows? I slide to the floor and cry. It is at that moment that the oven dings and I hear my mother come into the house. Why me?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: Okay, with this chapter, I think we see what happened to everyone except Vinnie and he is coming along with the wedding. I appreciate your messages and reviews. Thanks for reading!**

 **Dillon POV**

"Thank you for the ride, Officer Gazzara." He smiled. "It was no problem, Dillon, this is on my way home. Good luck with your next car."

I got out of the car and walked into the building. Things were awfully quiet. I got into the elevator. I know it is only one floor, but I am beat. All of the residents were afraid that they were under attack and many of them called the police. After they figured out it was just my car exploding, they asked was I a bounty hunter like that nice Stephanie.

I finally got them all to go to bed and I had to wait a while before they handled my police report. The insurance company said they were paying out but they were dropping me. Geez. It is hard getting insurance. I almost wish Stephanie still lived here. She would be able to tell me what to do about this. I am in the elevator with Mrs. Brestler.

She winks at me and says, "First floor, jello shots, margaritas, wild sexy dancing!" I just shake my head at her. Poor thing. She is really losing it. I walk to my apartment to find the door is already open and there are balloons taped to the door. I walk inside and Stephanie's grandmother and many of the women who live here are all dancing around in tube tops that are barely staying up. Miss Edna comes up to me and hands me a drink.

"Hey hot stuff. You were not here so we decided to get the party started. Have a drink and shake a tail feather." Why were they in here? I did not agree to a party. How did they get inside? I walk over to Mrs. Wilcox who is holding the limbo stick with Mrs. Kuntz.

"Mrs. Wilcox, how did you ladies get into my apartment?" She smiles at me and shakes her booty and her chest wobbles as well. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.

"Honey, we all have keys. We got them in our mailboxes. There was a note that you liked to give out keys and we should be able to reach you whenever we needed you for like emergencies and all that." She goes back to shimmying and I walk over to my recliner and sit down. What did she mean I like to give out keys? Oh no.

Mrs. Mazur comes over to me and sits on my lap and jiggles. Lord help me. She leans in close to me and whispers to me. "We are going to be watching you, Dillon. I know you gave that asshat Morelli keys to my granddaughter's apartment whenever he asked. Now, everyone in this building and a few of my homegirls have keys to your place. Every time you change the keys, we will get a copy. You make sure you are a good boy from now on and nothing bad will happen to you, you hear me?" I just nod at her. I thought it was okay, really. They were together. Well, actually deep down I knew she probably would be mad, but he paid me.

Mrs. Kuntz came over and pulled me up so I could dance with her. "Honey, you know you should use lube when you have private time. I know you must chaff something awful based on the amount of porn we found in your bedroom." Ew.

I guess this is what it felt like to Steph to have people going through your things. Fine. I do regret doing it. I am not a horrible person and I liked Steph. Hey! Did she blow up my car? Naw. Steph was a sweetie pie. Now, Mrs. Mazur? I would not put it past her. I decide to just enjoy the party because it could be worse. They could have called my mother. And then my nightmare came true. Over by the snack table was my mother putting a cake on the table and talking to Edna. Dammit.

 **Carl POV**

"Hey Costanza, how are you getting home?" I just looked at Jackson. This joke was getting old. Sure I was at the Motel 6 last night with a special friend and for some reason, my car exploded. We raced outside to see what was going on and I was barely dressed. By now everyone must have heard that my car was dead.

I walked past Robin and another cop. They were exchanging money and pointing at me. I walked back up to her and asked her point blank what the bet was about. She just looked me up and down and held up her thumb and forefinger to show three inches. She called me Little Dog and howled laughing.

What?! I am so embarrassed. She and her friend started giggling and I just walked away. Wow. Are all of the women here betting about my size? It was cool last night and I had a shock! Who would be able to maintain an erection while watching their car burn? And Big Dog told me to drop my investigation. I know Ranger had something to do with it! He always hated when we bet on Steph, but it was all in fun, right? I heard another batch of giggles and just shook my head. What a freaking day! At least they were not teasing me for being gay.

 **Helen POV**

Frank and I decided to stay apart for a week or so to see how we felt about things. He said he would handle everything with the house and I would handle the car. I felt that was fair. When I got here, Valerie was a hysterical mess. I am still trying to get information out of her.

"Valerie, I just do not understand. Are you saying that handsome man in the new jeep was your Albert?" She looks a little crazed and she is just mumbling to herself. I had wrestled the papers out of her hands and read them. When I asked her who Alphonso was she screamed at me.

She looked at me and nodded. "Well, I am glad he is taking care of himself. Where did he get that money from and why do you have Alphonso's divorce papers? Is that Albert's brother?" She just cries a little and rocks back and forth.

A voice from behind me answers the question. "No, the man you saw was Alphonso. His real name was not Albert, Helen. Girls, I will see you Saturday for horseback riding lessons. Be good and eat your vegetables. See you, Val, Helen." Marylou leaves as silently as she arrived. I am so confused. Why would her husband leave her? She is just sitting there staring at me and rubbing her belly over and over.

I got up and served dinner to the girls. They were very quiet. Little Lisa kept saying she wanted her daddy. I opened my mouth to tell her that her daddy went away when Mary Alice says, "You will see him tomorrow, Lisa. Eat your mashed corn and potatoes like a good girl." I watched as Mary Alice fed Lisa and then ate her food. Angie was reading on a kindle. When did she get one of those things? I turn back to Valerie and ask her. She looks clueless.

"Grandma Helen, Mary Alice and I have trust funds and we can get things that are for our education like this kindle. Miss Mary Lou took us to buy more books to draw in and I got this kindle while Mary Alice has an ipad. We also have cell phones for emergencies." She was only 10 years old for cripes sake! I looked at Valerie and said, "Why is Albert not coming back until tomorrow, Valerie?" Once again my question is answered by Angie.

"Grandma Helen, Alphonso is not Lisa's daddy. Her daddy is named Richard. He sees her when we are at school." I look at Valerie and she has not disputed anything they have told me. What?! "Do you mean that you are getting another divorce?! What will the neighbors think, Valerie? You are six months pregnant. Why can't you make up with Albert or Alonzo or whoever he is now?"

A throat clears and I turn to Mary Alice. "Yes, dear?" She smiles at me. "Grandma Helen, Alphonso left because Mommy was bedroom friends with Mr. Richard instead of him. He told us he was not happy about that, but that Mommy and Mr. Richard are having another baby, so he might marry Mommy and that when we needed something we should let Miss Mary Lou know because she is in charge of our money. He said he would write at holidays and that we should study hard and that we should move out of this town as soon as possible so we could have a happy life." What?

He left and they are okay with it? I look at Valerie and realize it is quiet here. Why was the phone not ringing? I put it into the receiver and it starts ringing. I answer it and it is Mrs. Castelli asking me if it is true that Valerie is cheating on her husband with Dickie Orr. I hang up the phone and glare at Valerie. How could she do this? She was my success story to show to the other women how I am a good mother. She ruined everything! Why me?!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own JE's characters. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews. I have Frank and Vinnie in this chapter. The wedding is next.**

 **Frank POV**

I sat back and relaxed on the recliner while I puffed my cigar. I had not had any charges pressed against me. There was not even a restraining order. Now there was hardly any gossip because everyone is talking about Valerie's second divorce that was all her fault for cheating on her husband.

That Alphonso was really an alright guy. It's a damned shame he is leaving the family now. Since he got himself together, he turned into someone I could enjoy a game with. He told me he was all messed up and he was tired of his life so he made some changes and he suggested I do the same. He said if I used to be an Army Ranger, then why was I letting Helen be in charge of my life.

I took a good look at my life and I did not like what I found. Stephanie told me in her letter to me when she left that she thought I should have stuck up for her, but that she had forgiven me. I knew she would not forget. She said that I had to live with Helen and that was all the punishment I deserved. She did say that if I ever found my balls again, I should live my life for me, not the shrew I was married to and I should watch out for Mary Alice and Angie.

I contacted Ranger and he said he did not know where Stephanie was but he could pass on a message through a friend. I gave him all the documents my Pumpkin used to ruin Helen's image all over town. It did not bother me.

Everything she said in that interview was true. I did not care that she was adopted. I still provided for her just as much as I did for Valerie. I did not know about Valerie being a Morelli, but I was not really mad. I started working out and getting my papers together. It was like I was just going with the flow for so long, but finally I have stopped. I may have lost both of my daughters, but I would be there for my granddaughters.

I am not usually a violent man. The reason I hit Helen is because she has been drunk for the past 15 years and I felt like it was just one 'why me' too much. I had already planned to leave her. My important papers had all been moved to a safe deposit box along with all the pictures that Edna packed. She told me she was going to AC, but she was not coming back. She said if I was smart, then I would not come back, either. She was really funny. The more Helen acted like a prude, the wilder Edna became. I only complained because there are some things you don't want to know about your mother in law.

Now I am sitting in the guest house at Joe Juniak's estate relaxing. Helen told me to stay away from her for a week and that she was staying with Valerie. That was perfectly fine with me. I do not want to see her anymore. She changed so much from when we first met. Did I ever really know her?

I told her that I was handling the paperwork for the house and she said she would do the arrangements for the car. I would split the insurance check from the house 65/35 and she would get served the divorce papers at the same time.

Thanks to good advice I received years ago, I kept a separate account that she does not know about. I am moving in here with my buddy and I will continue to drive my cab. Helen won't want to be seen around town because of the gossip. I cannot wait to see the papers in the next few days. If Ranger is smart, he will find Pumpkin and marry her. She deserves to be happy.

 **Vinnie POV**

I sat in the chair hold my hands in my lap. I was scared shitless of what would happen to me. The events of last night and today were all anyone would talk about and I am just thankful that Lucille and I were at the Rangers' game. She loves hockey and she nagged me until I said I would go with her. Now I am glad she made me go. I did not enjoy the game, but the food in the box was great.

When we got up this morning, Lucille was getting all kinds of calls, and then she told me the bonds office burned down, and my car blew up. I don't understand why someone is out to get me, but I remember what Harry told me when I married Lucille. He said I had to support her or else.

Lucille was getting updates all day of what happened around town. We were not the only fire or the only cars that got torched. Plus, that whole drama with Aunt Helen and Uncle Frank! Wow. I knew Valerie was not Uncle Frank's. She did not look like him. She was such a stuck up phony bitch. I definitely liked Steph more. Everyone that had an accident last night had done Steph wrong. They did. I never did her wrong because if Harry or Uncle Frank didn't kill me, then Ranger would. She was adopted? Wow.

"Vincent, do you know why I have called you here today?" Damn he is a scary mofo. I try to come up with a reason. I got nothing. I decide to bluff.

"Yes, you wanted me here because of the fire at the bonds office, Harry." I tell him and I swallow painfully over the lump in my throat. He hands me some papers. "Vincent, when you told me of your accounting irregularities, I at first thought you were making excuses for being a poor provider. I had the books audited and found embezzlement."

I sit there in shock. I was making excuses, but I still did not know why the books were messed up. We had a pretty good solve rate when Steph was working there and Ranger and his guys were doing the other cases. I look at Harry. Embezzlement?

"Your worker Constance Rizzoli stole $2.5M over the past three years. I referred the case to the FBI because we are a bonds business and that is regulated. It means the wages and taxes of all of you were wrong for the past three years. I worked with Manoso on this and Constance has been arrested." Geez.

"You will sign those papers stating that you had no idea about the stealing and you will not go to jail. You will also not pursue the person or persons responsible for burning down the building. You will work with Sebring from now on. I am now a partner in his business. You may not hire that Lula woman. Do you hear me, Vincent?" I nod very fast and sign those papers. Wow. Connie was a thieving bitch! I only hired Lula because Steph saved her life and asked me to do so. She did not really do much work and she was a liability.

He is not through with me. "Vincent, the next time Lucille wants to go out, you will not complain. You will say yes on the first try. You almost missed your alibi." Alibi? What? Sure, whatever he says. I have a new job and I will not be punished. So he knew who burned the business down?

"One last thing, Vincent." I was standing up, but I froze in place.

"I am watching you and there will be no ducks, no skanks, and no eavesdropping on others. You will behave or you will die. Do you feel me?" I smiled and sweated, but I nodded while I was sweating.

"Yes sir." I can definitely go straight. This is like an eye opening experience. I could be on the news, in the newspaper, or the topic of the town gossip right now. I will be a better husband.

"Stephanie says thank you and that she will let Ranger get you the next time you step out of line. You should have made those girls stop talking about her a long time ago. She was your family, Vincent." He is right. I nod and turn to leave. Lucille wants to go play mini golf.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of JE's characters. I just wanted to write some revenge.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to write some angsty revenge and it turned into this. Thanks for your encouragement. I will do a small epilogue after this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lula POV**

These people won't let me out of the hospital. They said that I might be diabetic or have a tape worm or something. Apparently, I am supposed to feel full and I almost ate myself to death. Wow. That is crazy. I mean, I thought I ate a lot because I was a big bodacious woman and I should keep my figure. Plus I was a ho and that was my life, then at the bond's office, there was not much to do, but eat.

Speaking of food, though, this little Italian woman keeps bringing me stuff. I told her I am not her grandson's girlfriend, but she said she saw us being freaky, so I must be the woman he has been hiding all this time. She is all sweet and pleasant. Who knew Grandma Bella could be nice? She told me Morelli was a bad boy and he cheated on me with some women and that now he has herpes on his face.

Well, I have been checked. I do not have herpes. Whew! I do not want herpes, either, so I will not be getting with Morelli's nasty ass. I am not proud of myself for doing him, either. While I have been here, I found out Connie got arrested for stealing money from Vinnie, Stephanie and Ranger. Damn, she has balls. There ain't no way I would steal from Ranger.

The more I think about it, the more I feel like that is fucked up. How could she have all that money and not give me any? I thought we was cool. Then again, if she had given me any, I would be in jail right along with her thieving ass. Valerie cheated on her husband and he is a hottie now and everything! Wow.

I also found out that cop is gay, Vinnie ain't opening the bond's office no more and Mr. Plum is gonna divorce his wife. I think those fires was like a warning and a wakeup call. I know I won't be messing with White Girl or her peeps again. I did talk about her something awful, but I just got carried away with the grapevine and I felt all important and shit.

I still have not called the insurance company about my car. Maybe I should go back to school. I don't want to be a ho anymore, that's for sure. This town is no good for me and I realize I was not a good friend to Stephanie when she was here. I did not used to be mean and spiteful. I let these people corrupt me and that is bad. I decided to call my aunt. She lives in Princeton. If I move there, I can start over. Now I need to find out what is wrong with me and get it fixed, then I am the fuck out of this place.

 **Steph POV**

I am standing here in the wedding chapel at the Venetian hotel wearing my gown and facing Carlos. I had chosen an ankle skimming off white gown with a jeweled corset and flowing skirt. My shoes were my something blue. They were sparkly French blue 6" heels.

Carlos took my hand in his and we faced the reverend. I had lost that debate. I wanted an Elvis, and Carlos said I could film it and even put a story into the paper tomorrow if I let him have a man of the cloth to marry us. See? I can compromise and it had nothing to do with that thing he did with his tongue while we joined the mile high club.

We split up at the airport like we were on a mission. I went to the dress shop and Carlos went to check us in and to find someone to marry us. This room is beautiful. The colors of the flowers are gold and white and there are twinkle lights on the ceiling. We waited until the sunset to have the ceremony and all I can do is to think about his real proposal back on the plane. He took the ring off my finger and gave me the best speech.

He told me that I never had to change for him and that the next time I needed help or to plan a mission, he wanted to be the one I came to. He said he wanted us to be partners and that we could have kids if I wished. Then he took a deep breath and said I made his world better and would I please never leave him again. He said he felt like he could not sleep without me and that he wanted no one but me for the rest of our lives. Wow.

I jumped him after that and demanded my ring back. He is so silly. I feel the same way about him. I bought his shower gel just to make it through each day. I made Tank send me pictures of him and I replayed his voice messages just to hear his voice. I love this man. Oh! It's time for vows.

 **Carlos POV**

I wanted to kiss her right now. She looks amazingly beautiful. I am glad we are filming this. Now my mother will shut up. She may have nagged me once a week about Babe. She told me I should have stepped up a long time ago and that she thought her Army Ranger son was brave and not a coward. She was good at kicking me while I was down. She was right, though. I was worried that maybe I would not get another chance. It was only that her letter to me said she loved me that gave me any hope at all.

I had been too nervous to give her my speech last night, so I gave it to her on the plane. She laughed and cried and kissed all over my face, then she told me to give back her bling. I love Babe. She suggested that I call Julie and tell her I finally manned up and proposed. I did and the squealing was so loud. Julie said we had to promise to let her visit as soon as we got to town. Jules was on my case along with Mama. She said she worried about me being all old and alone when she started college. I am only 30 thank you very much and she is still only 11.

Steph got dressed down here, so she has not seen our room. I cannot wait for her to see the view. I am so glad she does not know that Hector told me what was going on. He said maybe I should have someone shadow his Angelita just in case. I told him he could do it as long as she did not notice him there. That made my decision to go to that benefit much easier.

Babe did impress me, though. She made a good plan and she got all of them back and exposed them for what they did to her. I am so glad she came back to me. I am ready to take this step with her as my wife. Great, it is time for the vows. I turn and look into her eyes and tell her what she means to me. Babe is already crying. I love that she gets emotional. Some people were numb inside. Not my wife. We exchanged rings and kissed and I finally felt complete.

 **Steph POV**

Carlos groaned loudly. "Babe, please. I am doing some great things here and you are worrying about the laptop. Shouldn't you feel all giddy and excited with this being our wedding night? You should be paying attention to me. I got you a Boston cream cake, Stephanie." He was so cute sulking like this. I turn to him and kiss his cheek.

"Carlos, please calm down. I love you and I will always want you. I am reading my emails and I sent the email to Tank. He will have it in the papers tomorrow. It will read "Local Tycoon Marries Longtime Sweetheart", and then it will say you married your love, Stephanie. There will be no details or pictures. It will drive them mad!"

I giggle and roll off the bed in my nightie. Carlos had been trying to get it off me for the last half hour. I read more emails all about Val's divorce, my "mother's" divorce, and what happened to Vinnie, Alphonso and my dad. I was not really mad at them, but they had witnessed what happened and been too cowardly to step up and defend me or the girls.

I know I left eighteen months ago, but I felt like yesterday was my independence day. I have severed ties with the negative people. Now, I am married to the love of my life and he is in bed waiting for me. I close the laptop and put it away.

Carlos is reading his kindle with a frown on his face. I stand in front of the bed and clear my throat. He looks up at me and I pull the strings on my nightgown, making it fall to the floor. He growls and puts the kindle away while advancing on me. I giggle and run from him wearing just a thong. He catches me and flips me to the bed. We match. He is wearing black silk boxers and his hair is all loose and touching my face as he bends over me.

"You finally ready for the wedding night to start, Babe?" He kisses me deeply. I pull away and smile wickedly at him. "Nope." He looks shocked, and then he sighs.

"What is it, now, Stephanie?" I laugh and flip him so I am on top.

"I am not ready for the wedding night, Carlos. I am ready for every night with you." I French kiss him and lock his hands with handcuffs to the headboard. Heh heh. I told him I had training.


	10. Chapter 10, the Epilogue

**Disclaimer. I own none of JE's characters, I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: This is the epilogue. I really appreciate your comments and encouragements. Good, bad, positive or negative, I liked the opinions you guys gave me on this story. I started writing it when I was in a bad mood, and now I am feeling mellower. See below. Thanks for reading!**

 **Edna POV**

I stepped into the Tasty Pastry with a stack of newspapers in my arms. I have been just about going door to door handing out the news. I am just tickled pink! The ladies at the apartment building were so much fun. I hand a few papers out to random people, but my favorite delivery is going to the man who just stepped into the bakery. I get into line just before him and start humming. I am buzzing with excitement.

"Hello, Mrs. Mazur! It is good to see you!" I love this Miranda girl. She has a good head for gossip. I do not live around here anymore. I travel a lot, but I am based in Miami. I cannot wait to visit Mabel and the girls at the Clip N Curl! It would be a hoot!

"Hello, dear. Give me two dozen. No, you better double that. I feel like having two of everything!" I giggle and drop my papers.

Being the nice boy he was raised, Joe Morelli helps me pick up my papers and I give him one. There on the front page states "Security Expert Sees Double!" There is a picture of The Package holding two blue bundles and grinning ear to ear. It still does not mention who the mother is, it just states that he had married his longtime sweetheart almost a year ago and they were very happy and no longer living in Trenton. I hear growling so I pay attention.

"He, but, what?!" Now that is a shame. It looks like Mr. Morelli still has anger issues and now he is speaking gibberish. I never liked this boy, especially with the way he treated my baby granddaughter. He is really turning colors there.

"Wow, is that Ranger, Mrs. Mazur?" I love this girl. She has great timing. I nod and hand her a paper and she hands me my donuts.

"Doesn't he look hot? What I would not give to see that package, but I have been banned. I behave myself whenever I see him, but he is great to look at and he smiles so much nowadays. It must be the nice weather. Or maybe it is his beautiful new wife. Who can say for sure?"

Miranda leans closer to me. "Mrs. Mazur, it might be because of those twin boys he is holding." She giggles. "Wow, they must be adorable if they look like him. He sure is a hunk!" I wink at her.

"Well, maybe you are right. The Package is thrilled with twin boys plus his daughter that he already had. They spend so much time together. She helped name the twins, you know. Well, I gotta go dear. I am only here for the day, and then my ride will take me to the private plane. Hal dear!"

I wave and that nice Hal comes over and takes my donuts. I slip him his own bag. We have decided that I won't grope him and he won't tell everything I do to Ranger and maybe I slide him a snack or two. He is a nice boy. He shoved his new partner Linc at me when they picked me up at the airport. That boy has a tight behind. Whew.

We left Morelli standing there. I did not come out and say it was Stephanie, but who else would give me Rangeman guards and I talked about the kids and all like I have seen them. I think it was just enough for the eavesdroppers. I did a good job in there. I winked at Hal as we got into the car. Linc refused to get out of the car. The poor thing. Now, on to the police station! This was such a hoot.

 **Frank POV**

I was sitting with my homies at the police station when Edna came in. She looked happy and she handed out newspapers to people and waved like a celebrity. There was a Rangeman guy following her around. She gave me a paper and winked at me, then she handed all of us a donut and talked to people. We ate our donuts and waited. Sure enough, Vinnie came inside and he was no longer smarmy. He was in a nice suit and he had filled out some. I heard that he and Lucille go on dates once a month. That's nice.

I am seeing a nice nurse myself. She is five years younger than I am and she is in great shape. We do Pilates together. She said it is good for balance. I just like her little outfits. She calls me Frankie and with her help, I am no longer paunchy. My hair is salt and pepper, but I am kind of a catch. I hope Jasmine does not flip out about my getting arrested.

Vinnie gets our charges reduced to a misdemeanor and we have to do time at the community center for five weeks. No problem. The new Center that was sponsored by the Salvation Army and Rangeman is a wonderful little hangout and the kids were so smart and attentive. They loved fishing and baseball, too. We took them on a couple of trips this spring. They had a ball.

The door slams open and she stalks inside. Uh oh. She sure was pretty when she was mad. Her hair was all flying. She said it got wilder with her moods and I believed her. I had missed our date last night, but I had a good excuse. My Jasmine was a mixed race lady and she was sexy. She loved to cook, she loved kids and she was not afraid to tell someone off in public. She had snapped on Mrs. Mancuso at the Shop Rite when she called her a home wrecking tart. She really went off on her and since then, no one has bothered me or her about our relationship. They still talk, though because Jasmine was feisty and she was pretty. Go me.

She strutted up to me and stood there glaring. "Frankie, you stood me up last night! I was pissed, then worried, then pissed again! What do you have to say for yourself?" She was tapping her foot and she had on her scrubs. They were baby blue with little cars all over them. She was a nurse in the pediatrics section. I smile a huge smile at her and hand her a cigar.

"What is this? You know I don't smoke, Frankie!" I wait for her to figure it out, then I hand her another one. Twins. Heh heh.

"Now, Jazzy, I am so sorry I stood you up. I just got caught up in celebrating when I got the call that I totally forgot to let you know. Twins! Can you believe it? I am tickled pink! So me and the guys were dancing outside the club, then a crowd came and they were dancing and some cop arrested us for inciting a riot or something. I am sorry dear." I wink at her and she winks back and then kisses me.

"Well, you are lucky I am off today. Come along, grampa and show me the dances you were doing. I want to see if you can still work it." She turns and walks away knowing that people overheard her and knowing that I am watching because she looks over her shoulders at me and blows me a kiss. Hot damn. She is my kind of woman. Between Edna and Jazzy, everyone should be talking. I nod at my friends and give them the donuts and I leave. I know the girls will be thrilled when I tell them about their little cousins.

 **Joe Morelli POV**

I cannot believe Manoso married Cupcake and they have twin boys. Edna did not come out and say the babies were Cupcake's but she dropped a lot of hints. There was some speculation when he left town last year, but people just thought he had some Latina in Miami. What Edna is saying makes more sense, though. I am glad she is leaving town today. I do not miss her wandering hands. Come to think of it, she did not try to grope me.

I hope Grandma Bella does not hear this news. It will put her into a frenzy. She is still mad at me for breaking the heart of that "nice plump woman". I knew she was talking about Lula, but I acted ignorant. Lula left the hospital and never came back. That Connie was indicted on federal charges and she went away to do time. Vinnie was the only one out of the bond's office to be doing well. He uses his connections more and his clients don't go FTA as much. They like him. I have not had a date in over ten months. Terri moved to Chicago and broke things off with me.

Maybe I should have left town like Ma said, but I stayed. I grew up here. After I bought a condo, I tried dating around here, but the herpes rumor was well known. It turned out, me and Mooch were both allergic to some makeup or wax shit those girls used on us that night after the Rangers game and once we had the right medicine, the sores went away.

I am glad to be disease free, but I am lonely, though. I started volunteering at the community center. Manoso's money or not, I love kids. They respond well to me. I even stopped drinking. I don't want any more nights that I don't remember. When will I find love? I just shake my head and go into the station for my shift. At least work was going great.

 **Helen POV**

I was just coming back from walking little Lisa to daycare when I saw a large black car drive up to the house. I had moved in with Valerie and the girls permanently when Frank divorced me. I keep the money he gave me as a nest egg and now I work part time at the library three days a week. I don't even get upset when I see him and his new lady friend. She can have him. The back door gets opened by one of those large men and my mother jumps out of the car.

"Helen!" She runs over and hugs me. This is different. What is she up to? I look her over and she is wearing a nice blouse and jeans and her hair is not pink. She is not showing cleavage or anything and she is really smiling at me.

"Hello, Mother. Would you and your friends like to come inside for coffee or something?" I can be polite. She smiles and hugs me again. I had learned a lot about myself with my court mandated therapy. I had a little bit of road rage when I found out Stephanie got married right after I got served with divorce papers. Valerie was divorcing. It was just one thing after another and I snapped and drove into a bridal shop.

The owner understood about my problems, but I still had to do community service and pay for the damages. I lost my license for six months, too, but I have it back now. My charges were reduced if I went to therapy. It really did help, especially since Valerie never did get remarried. Dickie said he would always take care of his kids, and they still saw each other, but he was not getting married again. Valerie said that was fine with her. It took me two months before I was able to speak to her without growling or drinking. Oh, here I am daydreaming.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to stop by and give you a hug. It has been a few months since I last visited." I nod and smile. That was quite the visit. Mother had come to see Valerie's baby and she spent time with Mary Alice and Angie. They were doing very well in school.

To my knowledge, Mother behaved herself around town. She even gave gift cards to me and Valerie to go to the spa and gave Mary Lou gift cards as well. She really takes an interest in the girls. When I asked her where she got her money from, she said her boys paid her not to grope them. I thought she was joking, and she said she was a little, but that she had hit at the casino and now she just went about relaxing and traveling.

"So, here is a newspaper, Helen. You look better these days. I am proud of you for taking care of yourself and I heard about your job. I gotta go, but you be happy and I will see you for Thanksgiving." She hugged me again and handed me an envelope and the one guy helped her into the car while the other one was a little scared of her. She was so funny.

I opened the envelope and there were gift cards to Macy's and the mall. That was nice of her. I opened the newspaper and read the story. Wow. I guess she really is happy. Good for her. It was my new mantra. Instead of saying why me, I was told I should think of others first. So far it was working.

 ** _Three months later…_**

 **Steph POV**

I was going to shoot one of them. Right after I finished taking pictures. I was standing in the nursery doorway looking at my husband and his friends while they tried to put diapers on the boys. There was baby powder everywhere. Why didn't they just ask me or Ella for help? I sighed and took the babies and handed Nicky to a waiting Julie and I picked up Johnny and handed him to Ella.

My babies were three months old and they were adorable. They both had a slightly lighter complexion than Carlos and they had my eyes. Their hair was the same as Carlos and Julie's. My babies did not fuss a lot. They were not even crying. I woke up because the four stooges were bumbling around the nursery and I could hear them on the baby monitor.

The boys were just calmly watching the whole crazy episode. Their names were Santiago Nicolas and Xavier Alejandro Manoso. Nicky was older than Johnny by two minutes. Gram gave them their nicknames. We tried to tell her it was not pronounced like that and she just blew raspberries at us. I loved my sons. I did not gain a lot of weight with the pregnancy, but they were too much like Carlos already. I craved salads with them, I loved granola and I could not eat donuts or ice cream or I would be sick. They were born at freaking 5am. Carlos thinks they are perfect. Julie and Ella dealt with the babies and I faced the fools.

Bobby, Tank, Lester and Carlos stared at me with baby powder all over themselves. I sighed and hugged them. "Guys, I love that you tried to do this to help me so I could sleep, but I would have gotten up anyway. I am nursing the boys." They nodded and smiled at me. I kissed Carlos.

"I hope you guys are staying for dinner." Lester asks, "Is Edna coming?" I laugh at him.

"Nope, she has plans tonight, Les. Are you really still afraid of Gram?" He nods at me.

"I sure am. She is a menace!" Tank laughs at him. He gets along the best with Gram. They move to leave the room and I clear my throat. Bobby looks scared.

"Gentlemen, you will clean up this mess at once." They nod. "You will learn to diaper the babies before you try alone again." They nod and I glare. "You will not buy them any more toy guns or cars before they are a year old." They grimace, but Carlos is not ashamed. "Babe, they need to train." I just shake my head. My husband is a crazy person. "You are ridiculous, Carlos." He smiles a huge smile at me.

"I am the favorite, Babe! Twin sons, a wife and I live near Julie! Mama and Abuela love me!" I laugh at his silly antics and leave to find my babies. I had to stay vigilant. One of these days, Julie was going to put one into her bag and take him home.

I joined them in the family room, where the babies were being fed by Ana and Maria, Carlos and Lester's mothers. Ella and Julie looked a little irked. I love that Ella and Luis moved to Miami with us. Ella said when Tank told her to pack, she just automatically packed for her and Luis and she got her cousin Juanita to take over for her.

"Hola Estefania, did you tell them they cannot buy more toys for the nietos?" Ana was worse than the guys. She is the one who said they were taking up the storage space in the garage. She brings toys whenever she comes over. She also brings food, so I forgive her. I nod at her and mentally take a number.

When will I get to hold my babies? I only get them at night and Carlos is there then. Am I being selfish? Ella hands me the breast pump and shoos me into my bedroom. These women are wonderful and they have kidnapped my babies, but I love them. There is not one judgmental bone in their bodies and they love to cook. They are not overbearing either. Ana and Maria begged me for my opinions on things so I am not left out. It's a nice feeling.

While I am in the bedroom, I call Mary Lou. She always tells me the scoop without the drama and I like it that way. I still laugh with her about Gram and her paper route.

I am happy for Daddy and his new relationship. I still call him Daddy. He is the only father I have known. We had met last Christmas and he apologized again. He had been apologizing a lot and he showed me that he changed.

He said he was not mad about the house and that maybe he needed those demons to be exorcized. I had laughed and told him that Gram had gotten all of the important things out of the house and that his clothes were not all gone. I told him it was good he made up with me because I was pregnant. He was thrilled. With every update, he would call to chant for at least one boy.

When I finally told him it was twin boys, he sent me a fruit basket, roses, two baseball mitts and cigars. The cigars were for Carlos. He was so silly. He made friends with Carlos' dad when he visited for Easter and they went fishing. He said he likes coming to visit. He really has changed in a year. I hung up with Mary Lou and turned to see my husband watching me.

 **Ranger POV**

"Babe, I love you." She smiled at me and finished with the baby bottles. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I love you, too." Her figure was just about back, but I did not care about ten pounds here or there. She was amazing and she was my wife that just gave birth three months ago. She worked out every day and did her investigations from home for now. She was a PI.

I am so proud of my Babe. Sometimes, Silvio will call her for help and she always comes through. I kissed her neck and swayed with her to music no one could hear but me. She let me and Julie name the boys. It was a great bonding experience for us and Julie and Ella designed the nursery.

Mama asked Steph what she was doing and she said, "Ana, I am making the babies. That is enough work for me." We had laughed, but she let Mama, Tia Maria and Abuela make blankets and little sweaters and she let me and the guys buy clothes and bibs. She just smiled and took pictures of everything.

Steph finally confronted me for being overprotective. I promised to try to tone it down, but I didn't. How could I? Babe was beautiful and she had looked amazing pregnant. I know she is on birth control now, but I want her pregnant again. I will ask her later.

I frustrate her, it's true. She smacked me for sending guys to shadow her, and I know she gets irked about the trackers, but I told her she was my wife and she would have security no matter what. Just yesterday she asked why she had guys with her when she got a pedicure. I just kissed her and said she married me, so she has to put up with me, and then I used my handcuffs on her. Heh heh.

I am happy and I think it is my turn with the babies. Julie and Ella need to learn to share. I kissed Steph again and took the bottles with me. I might be horrible at diapers, but I can do bottle feeding. This is the life.


End file.
